Shades of Green:Afterlife Destination Reveal
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This is a sequel to to the story 'Shades of Green' by 'TJKing17.' This is what happens in all non canon shipping stories. I know you have your own opinion, but since I'm a disciple of the wizarding god and goddess and all, they hate non canon ships because all non canon shipping stories are blasphemous to the wizarding god and goddess considering it goes against their plans.


Shades of Green: Afterlife Destination Reveal

By Andrew Charlus Anderson.

Sequel to Shades of Green

by TJKing17.

Narration: Year 2005

7 yrs after Voldemort was vanquished.

Harry Potter married Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy married Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley married Luna Lovegood.

While they have been married not one of the couples have been able to produce an offspring and all of them wondered why, It was a stressful time and all. Auror Harry Potter and Auror R. Weasley worked at the ministry yes, Ginny worked as an editor in chief for the Daily Prophet to make sure lies weren't spread around like the previous reporter the unregistered beetle Animagus Rita Skeeter. Harry and Hermione were married in a muggle ceremony which was confusing to the wizards why. but they will find out soon. Harry was visiting the magical contracts office for an update census to make sure people still worked there an all and off to the side a golden-covered book was glowing red and Harry being a curious nature saw the title "Afterlife Destination and the resons behind your afterlife destination. Intrigued Harry sat down and read his entrance as the friends entrances as well, too. Harry paled and the reason why he paled is because the afterlife destinations were signed in blood by the wizarding god and goddess. This is passage from the book itself.

 _'Harry James Potter-July 31, 1980-July 31, 2050 Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell Reasons: For breaking the Potter curse. For marrying Hermione Jean Granger, for not marrying Ginerva Molly Weasley. Note: If you should break up/divorce/annul and marry the right people, you still will be going to wizarding hell, if the one whom you were supposed to marry ended up as your 2nd wife. Signed in blood, Ruler Charles Andrew Harold Anderson and Ruleress Lorraine Katie Ginerva Compton-Anderson._

 _Hermione Jean Granger now Potter-Sept 19, 1979-Sept 19, 2049 Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell Reasons: For breaking the potter curse. For marrying Harry James Potter, for not marrying Ronald Billlius : If you should break/divorce/annul and marry the right people, you will still be going to wizarding hell, if the one whom you were supposed to marry ended up as your 2nd Husband._ _Signed in blood, Ruler Charles Andrew Harold Anderson and Ruleress Lorraine Katie Ginerva Compton-Anderson._

 _'Ginerva Molly Weasley now Malfoy-August 11, 1981-August 11, 2051 Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell Reasons: For breaking the Potter curse. For marrying Draconis Lucius Malfoy, for not marrying Harry James Potter. Note: If you should break up/divorce/annul and marry the right people, you still will be going to wizarding hell, if the one whom you were supposed to marry ended up as your 2nd husband. Signed in blood, Ruler Charles Andrew Harold Anderson and Ruleress Lorraine Katie Ginerva Compton-Anderson._

 _'Ronald Billius Weasley-March 1, 1980-March 1, 2050 Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell Reasons: For marrying Luna Marie Lovegood, for not marrying Hermione Jean Granger. Note: If you should break up/divorce/annul and marry the right people, you still will be going to wizarding hell, if the one whom you were supposed to marry ended up as your 2nd wife. Signed in blood, Ruler Charles Andrew Harold Anderson and Ruleress Lorraine Katie Ginerva Compton-Anderson._

 _'Draconis Lucius Malfoy-Birthday 1980-Birthday 2050 Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell Reasons: For breaking the Potter curse. For marrying Ginerva Molly Weasley, for not marrying Astoria Nicole Greengrass. Note: If you should break up/divorce/annul and marry the right people, you still will be going to wizarding hell, if the one whom you were supposed to marry ended up as your 2nd wife. Signed in blood, Ruler Charles Andrew Harold Anderson and Ruleress Lorraine Katie Ginerva Compton-Anderson._

 _'Luna Marie Lovegood now Weasley-February 13, 1981-July 31, 2050 Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell Reasons: For marrying Ronald Billius Weasley , for not marrying Rolf Nicholas Scammander. Note: If you should break up/divorce/annul and marry the right people, you still will be going to wizarding hell, if the one whom you were supposed to marry ended up as your 2nd husband. Signed in blood, Ruler Charles Andrew Harold Anderson and Ruleress Lorraine Katie Ginerva Compton-Anderson._

 _Note: to readers there are betrothal contracts in the back of this book, if you have broken your betrothal contract by marrying someone else as your 1st wife then you will be going to wizarding hell, there is no escape, there is no ifs, ands, or buts about, if you broken the contracts then you have blasphemed against me and my wife. and we are not as forgiving as the muggle Christianity god. The contracts overlap any man-made written or over-rule them actually. To make sure you marry the right people according us, Ruler Anderson and Ruleress Compton-Anderson the contracts were made in divine blood and signed with divine blood as well, too._

Harry sat back stunned knowing the secretary will be back any second so he made six copies of the book and took them home to Potter Manor and hid them in his office until he could call a family meeting. Harry wondered how his friends would take the news, Draco became nicer after the war and Harry had to suck it up and all, he was glad he married Hermione a muggle ceremony and all. So they could divorce, he wished muggle could still annul the marriages even after 5 yrs or something. Draco's previous lover Astoria Nicole Greengrass died at Voldemort's hands something in Harry's gut told him, if Astoria wasn't killed He would've made sure he followed the wizarding god's betrothal contract.

Hermione asked, "Harry, what's the matter?"

Harry said, "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Hermione asked, "What doesn't matter, sweetie?"

Harry said, "I was taking a census in all of the departments and when i got to my last stop, the magical contracts office, did you know the wizarding god contracts over rule or is supposed to overrule the man-made ones."

Hermione said, "Hmm,Interesting. You are not telling me something."

Harry pulled out one copy of the book and said, "I found the Afterlife Destination book and when you read the reasons and well our destination is well you'll see. since we didn't follow the wizarding god's plans of whom we were supposed to marry we will be going to wizarding hell in our afterlifes."

Hermione said, "There must be a way to change his mind."

Harry said, "Read."

Hermione read the passage for herself, and her friends and paled. "So what do we do."

Harry sighed, "We call a slight family meeting with our friends and I believe this is the reason why we, draco and ginny and ron and luna aren't able to have children and all, yes, i believe this is the wizarding god's punishment for well according to his words blaspheming him and his wife."

Hermione said, "Why can't they accept who we choose on earth and all?"

Harry said, "It's like Dumbledore once said,"Man have a choice as long as there is no divine intervention, if there is divine intervention, then man only as 1/32nd of a choice in other words, we only have 1/32 of free will, it's either god's way or the high way and remember the muggle song by AC/DC 'Highway to hell' that is what wizarding god, means it's either my way or you take the highway to wizarding hell. This also applies to the muggle Christian god as well, too."

Hermione sighed, "This is bad and if Ginny finds out about this stuff, the wizarding god willl suffer her Weasley temper."

Harry waved her off, "The wizarding god has a wife, so I assume the wizarding god's wife's temper has the same angry bouts of yellling or howler yellers. So he will be fine. Hermione, since I'm the head of the house of Black can I override Draco and Ginny's marriage considering her grandmther was a Black."

Hermione tapped her chin in thought, "It's a possibility but only if Arthur and Molly and Aunt Muriel aren't alive."

Harry cursed, "Damn It."

Hermione call the meeting, "Kreacher."

Kreacher pops in and says, "Master Harry calls."

Harry rolled his eyes, Hermione got used to the house-elves once finding out they die without a families magic and Harry always hated to be called master which she and everyone else found funny with Kreacher's jokes.

Harry said, "Kreacher, prepare seven rooms for long guest stay and prepare meals as well, thank how many times have I asked you to cal me Harry only."

Kreacher said, "Once more as always master."

Kreacher popped and Hermione giggled while Harry glared.

Harry said, "I'm glad to you see approve of Kreacher's jokes when trying to free them while we are in school."

Hermione said, "You do realize, that if we show the afterlife book to Luna and Ginny, well, tempers will rise and I'm willing to be the wizarding god will be getting shout at while she's on earth."

Harry smiled, "That's why I'm only showing Ron and Draco, I showed you because you can keep calm. Now if we gave Luna, and everyone seven vials of calming draught it would be a different story and nobody can well take that much and all, or if they could, it wouldn't be right to take their rightful anger from them."

Harry call his new female owl 'Ariel'

Harry sent off a message to a slight family meeting later that week on Friday. Only six people would be in Potter Manor. Harry fixed up the cottage and when he got pissed he always visited the cottage by himself and somehow sleeping in his old nursery calmed him even though that was the place that gave him the scar.

Ron was trying to get Harry to tell him what the meeting what about, but failing.

Harry stood his ground and said, wait til friday and you'll know why I waited.

Ron rolled his eyes.

Friday night

Dinner came and Desert came.

Draco asked, "So, Harry care to tell us why you call this family meeting here?"

Harry pulled out a book and Draco saw the title and paled.

Harry said, "I will only allow Draco and Ron to read this, book titled, 'Afterlife Destination and they will read the reasons behind it to themselves. Be you girls have well powerful tempers and I rather not risk another magical explosion reminiscent to Voldemort's first destruction."

Luna and Ginny blushed.

Ginny said, "Oh, come on, we're not that bad."

Harry asked, "Uh, Ron."

Ron said, "Don't look at me, Hermione."

Hermione said, "Yes, we are that bad and Harry didn't even let me read the damn book and always closed when I tried to sneak a peek. Humph."

Harry asked, "Ron, Draco, sitting room. While we allow the girls to chat amongst themselves."

Harry, Ron and Draco left.

Ginny said, "You actually seen the book didn't you."

Hermione frowned, "Yes, and Harry is right, with your Weasley temper and the power you possess accidental magic you will cause may be our deaths. and only the most powerful will survive your accidental magical explosion. There are two most powerful magic wielders in this home."

Luna asked, "Harry and Ginny right."

Hermione nodded, "Correct Harry is a prophecized or was a prophecized child, Ginny is the seventh of the seven child. which in turn well, you know. makes them the most powerful magic wielders in the entire wizarding world."

Ginny asked, "Is my anger really that powerful?"

Hermione nodded, "Yep. What is the magical rule regarding widows and widowers. For example you let your anger get out of control and kill everyone in this house except yourself and Harry, what is the magical rule regarding widowers and widows."

Ginny rubbed her temples, "Widowers are only allowed, to date, to become betrothed, to become engaged, to become married to someone who is already a widow. and vice versa for widows.

Hermione said, "Yes. Widowers are very rare in the magical community but widows aren't, there is only one widow currently alive. I seriously doubt Harry would want to marry your Great Aunt Muriel."

Ginny shuddered, "No one would."

Hermione said, 'Exactly, so what would be your duty if you and harry survived the magical blast and the rest of our bodies are reduced to ashes."

Ginny sighed, "First we have to wait two years before applying for widow or widower status or otherwise show them the memory what caused everyone's death risk being arrested for murdering by accidental magic."

Meanwhile in the sitting room Draco and Ron were reading the afterlife book and as soon as they got to their entrances they paled considerably.

Ron asked, "What do we do now."

Draco said, "First apply for a pardon for all past, current, and future crimes. before we show this book to the girls. Is that what you were planning on potter. To show the book to the girls. I know now why you wanted me here."

Harry said, "Applying for a pardon for crimes committed by accidental magic actually. for me and Ginny.

Draco asked, "You do realized she will have go by her hyphenated name while being applied for it and after it's approved and after my death she goes back to her maiden name."

Harry nodded.

Draco, Ron and Harry left for the ministry and did the application pardoning of all crimes, by accidental magic as long as a memory is shown. including past, present and future crimes as well and it was approved automatically.

Draco said, "When do we show them."

Harry answered,"Tuesday night."

TIME SKIP.

Draco said, "Uh, girl we guys have something to show you."

Ginny said, "Oh you mean that book you guys read friday?"

Ron nodded, "That's right."

Ron pushed the book to the three girls, Luna and Hermione paled when they got to their entrances and Ginny got angry and red face and red-aura shown around her a pulsated. The guys paled at Ginny's power and she let out a yell, "WIZARDING GOD, HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WE CAN CHOOSE WHO EVER WE WISH." AERGGHH. THE RED AURA SENT A MAGICAL PULSA WAVE AND RENDERED EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING, BUT HARRY AND HERSELF ASHES. Kreacher escaped right when he felt the first pulsating magic to Grimmauld Place. When Ginny got through her angered yelling. She saw the destruction. She saw her two female friends ashes and she lost it and collapsed crying. Harry caught her and comforted her.

Ginny said, "I killed them."

Harry hugged her and comforted her, "Ginny, you didn't kill them it was your magic that did."

Ginny shook her head, "Doesn't matter wasn't supposed to let my magic escape like that. I'm an adult witch shouldn't have accidental magic."

Harry pulled back and wiped the tears of her face, "Ginny, remember what I told you about my last year before defeating Voldemort, the probably the only thing I didn't mention was the first horcrux."

Ginny asked, "Why didn't you mention it?"

Harry said, "You were so a happy and I feared that if I mentioned the first horcrux you would've fallen out of love rather quickly."

Ginny said, "You're stalling."

Harry said, "First give me your wand I don't want bats flying out of my nose."

Ginny rolled her eyes. and gave him her wand. Harry said, "I don't mind you punching me or anything either, but the bat bogeys just look worse."

Ginny said, "Stalling."

Harry said, "Remember right before your first year. Tom Riddle's Diary, it was actually Voldemort's diary and it was placed in your cauldron by Lucius."

Ginny gasped and started feeling guilty and remorseful and well, hated Harry for not telling her this sooner and punched him in the chest, "Why didn't you tell me sooner. It would've been better." Her anger ran out and harry hugged her and comforted and said, "Gin, I applied for a pardon for the both of us, the reason why I needed Draco is for his allowment for you to be forgiven about his death and all and all we need to do now. is give the memory to Amelia or if you rather Susan. Susan is the Head of the DMLE and Amelia is the minister, while McGonagall is headmistress, Amos is Chief Warlock. Since you are the Cheif in Editor at the Daily Prophet, The Quibbler and Witch Weekly who is below you."

Ginny said, "You mean who is co-editor in all three?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, who is your co-editor."

Ginny answered, "Hannah Longbottom."

Harry asked, "Neville's wife."

Ginny nodded, "Yep. Harry, there is something i haven't told you guys."

Harry said, "What is it, Ginny."

Ginny said, "Something I should've told you all five christmas eves ago, Remember 5 yr ago during Christmas."

Harry had a flashback during the christmas eve 5 yrs ago and was sadden, but happy to be invited to Potter Manor for Christmas eve, but was strange at the time. "Why were you sad."

Ginny said, "I'm lucky I'm the seventh of the seven child, Harry. I don't want to cause problems between you and the people who you accepted as like parents."

Harry said, "Tell me."

Ginny said, "You see before I got married well, my dad and mum said, if I married Malfoy then they said, I wasn't welcome tehre anymore because there was too much bad blood between my father,Arthur. and Lucius and they said, we won't treat you more like a Weasley we will treat you more like we treated Lucius. Dad, said, I was bloody lucky I was the seventh of the seven child, because once the child is disowned, they have one year to find a replacement and give the seventh of the seventh magic to the replacement and I would've became a squib or muggle. You know what happens if a witch or wizard loses their magic to the muggle level. Right?"

Harry answered, "They have only 24 hours to left to live, but what about the squib level."

Ginny said, "A year or two, I was lucky because they couldn't disown, but I wasn't welcome back at the Burrow as soon as I married Draco. I'm sorry to never have told you and the rest of this, yes I lied about working Christmas Day, but I still did show up in the ministry a couple of times to make sure no misspelling happened and that only takes an hour to sort out." tears spilling out from her eyes.

Harry hugged, "Ginny, If I'd known, Ron, Luna and Hermione and I wouldn't have gone. I'm sorry."

Ginny said, "It's not your fault but my parent's. What do we do know."

Harry said, "We apply for widow and widower status soon. Don't worry, I'll say Draco said a spell that said was loosely translated 'Fix the marriage mistakes according to the wizarding god and goddess.' then somehow a large blast erupted from the book and killed Hermione reduced her to ash, then killed Draco, Ron and Luna and reduced them to ash. because Ron and Luna were magically married. Hermione was muggle-married and muggle annulments are well for the first six months of the marriage, you can apply for them, but after the six months you have to apply fr divorce and wizarding god doesn't allow divorces magical or otherwise, unless the marriage was forced."

Harry and Ginny applied for the widow and widower status. Hannah Abbot wrote the article with the falsified memory showing the afterlife book doing the kids in and leaving only the most powerful witch and wizard alive.

Thursday Morning.

Potter Heir and Young Malfoy wife widowed.

By Hannah Elizabeth Longbottom.

Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Malfoy formerly Weasley have been widowed thanks to Draco's idiotic mistake of reading a spell from the book titled, 'Afterlife Destination by Ruler Anderson and Ruleress Compton-Anderson' The spell loosely translated means fix the marriage mistakes according to the wizarding god and goddess below is the memory and somehow the afterlife book also turned to dust leaving ruins of Potter Manor in it's wake and only leaving Harry and Ginny alive. The Potter ehir had guests of Ron, Luna, Draco and Ginny and once the magic activated from the book it widowed Harry first, then widowed Ginny next and killed Ron and Luna Weasley formerly Lovegood. Because of a skeptic's idioctic mistake. Now as you all know the laws of widows and widowers and not only that the widow after they apply for widow status they go back automatically to their maiden name. There has not been a widower in over 1000 yrs. Potter heir is the first widower in 1000 yrs. There is only two widows now Muriel Prewett and Ginerva Weasley. you know the laws, only widows are only allowed to date, to become betrothed, to become engaged to become married to widowers and vice versa for widowers. We hope that the newly widow and widower status will find love in each other and not feel they are forced just because of this law, they are allowed a year of mourning before moving on.

A year later.

Harry and Ginny had a few dates here and there as friends and on the seventh date as friends Harry asked Ginny to be his girlfriend, She accepted and they enjoyed six months as boyfriend and girlfriend before Harry proposed to her and asked Ginny for her hand in marriage. Six months later Christmas 2007. Harry and Ginny were married in a magical ceremony and within 7 yrs after they have had seven children. named after their lost friends and former partners. However the first set were triplet boys, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Draconis John Potter. The second set were triplet girls. Lily Luna, Aurora Hermione and Marigold Rose Potter. The last child was a girl named after thier grandmother on the Potter and Weasley side, Jasmine Molly Potter. After the last child was born Ginny was allowed back into the burrow and welcomed and they had seven years to think about it and all after Harry punched them and knocked them out cold and put them into a coma for seven months. Which Harry thought they deserved far worse, just because they couldn't be civil. Harry and Ginny knew they were going to wizarding hell still and decided to live their earthly lives to the fullest and they did eventually regret whom they married as their first husband/wife. Which allowed them some leniency in the afterlife as to not be disintegrated.

Harry and Ginny lived happily ever after. They died went to wizarding hell were tortured, nd they were reborn into a new world. They were reborn into the world,'The Bonded Hair' by 'ProfessorChris'. and they finally lived the right way this time and truly lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
